Le Mage Et Le Chevalier
by Zombiscornu
Summary: Approchez, Mesdames Et Messieurs ! Oserez-vous écouter cette histoire ? Aurez-vous le courage pour nous entendre conter cette tragédie ? Quelle tragédie, me direz-vous ? Mais celle-là, Mesdames Et Messieurs, celle-là. Le Mage Et Le Chevalier.


_**-LE MAGE ET LE CHEVALIER-**_

* * *

 _Venez !_

 _Allons, Mesdames et Messieurs, ne reculez pas !_

 _Venez, vous dis-je ! Tendez l'oreille, entendez-vous ?_

 _Écoutez notre sombre conte, histoire à écouter au coin du feu. Venez remplir vos têtes vides de cette comptine acerbe et terrible, venez entendre cette bien triste romance entre Le Chevalier Au Cœur De Fer et Le Mage Vert._

 _Entendez, ce conte commence par cette habituelle rengaine, phrase qui cacha par la suite de joyeux récit et de bien jolis mots._

 _"Il était une fois"._

Il était une fois, aux temps anciens, tellement anciens que personne ne se rappelle exactement quand, un Chevalier. Un puissant et noble Chevalier, servant les rois et les hommes de pouvoirs. Sa réputation s'étendait jusqu'au frontière du pays, aimé du peuple.

Mais les ténèbres de la solitude pesaient sur l'homme. Plus jeune, il avait été marié à Poivre La Rousse, une sorcière. Lorsqu'il avait voulu la quitter, son chagrin avait été tel qu'elle lui avait lancé une malédiction. Et le cœur du puissant Chevalier était à présent recouvert d'une carapace de fer, et cet armure démoniaque l'empêchait d'éprouver la plus belle chose en ce monde: l'amour.

Mais il était aussi une fois, aux contrées inexplorées du royaume, une créature enchaînée. On chuchotait que c'était un Sorcier maléfique, puni pour tout ses péchés. On entendait ses hurlements de rage, de douleur et de solitude dans toutes les contrées avoisinantes. Au dessus de son refuge, perdu dans les sinueux Monts d'Asgard, on apercevait des aurores boréales vertes qui dansaient dans le ciel au rythme des cris du pauvre ère. Sa souffrance était telle que tout le royaume fut bientôt au courant, et que le Roi à la lance de Feu fit appel au Chevalier afin de soulager la douleur du peuple. Les hurlements torturés vrillaient les tympans des villageois et provoquaient une épidémie d'une mystérieuse maladie qui rendait la peau bleue et paralysaient les membres. Ce mal envahissait le pays à une vitesse inquiétante et Le Chevalier fut immédiatement sonné de stopper l'homme fou, que la populace nommait à présent Le Mage Vert.

Le Chevalier parcouru les vallées, les forêts, et les marais jusqu'à arriver aux Montagnes d'Asgard, là où se terrait l'homme atteint de folie.

Là, le Chevalier grimpa le roc dur, éraflant ses mains, coupant ses jambes. Pour une raison inconnue, la maladie ne semblait pas opérer sur le Chevalier. Les plus grands sages du royaume s'étaient succédés pour définir la raison de cette immunité, et chacun en avait conclu la même chose: Le mal prenait racine dans le cœur des pauvres gens, et le Chevalier était protégé par sa carapace de fer.

Arrivé au sommet, Il pu voir la terrible scène qui se déroulait en haut des Monts Asgard.

Le Sorcier était recroquevillé, enchaîné, tremblant, dans une mare de sang mélangé à ses larmes de rage. Vêtu d'une tenue en cuir noir, ses cheveux ébènes éparpillées le long de son visage déformé par la douleur, ses mains griffant la surface de la pierre, tentant vainement d'apaiser son mal. De larges chaînes noires entouraient ses poignets et ses chevilles, grattant la fine peau pâle jusqu'à la rendre rouge carmin.

Cette vision fit une fissure dans l'armure qui enfermait le cœur du Chevalier. Certe, c'était une si petite estafilade, si fine, si légère, mais c'était la première.

Lorsque le Mage tendit désespérément une main tremblante vers lui, la fissure craqua un peu plus, jusqu'à se transformer en crevasse. Et lorsque que le Sorcier transperça l'autre de son regard vert profond, la carapace argentée vola en éclats, projetant de minuscules éclats de métaux en direction de l'organe vital. Dès lors, le Chevalier sut qu'il était condamné. Si son amour avait été plus fort que la malédiction, les cieux avaient tout de même décidé de le punir. Selon ses calculs, dans quatre lunes, jours pour jours, le fer atteindrait le cœur et il mourrait. Triste destin, n'est-ce pas ? Pour le Chevalier, tomber amoureux avait signé son arrêt de mort.

Alors le Chevalier brisa les chaînes du Mage, et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Peut-être était-il mourant, mais il se sentait plus vivant que jamais lorsqu'il saisit la main tendu et prit le Mage dans ses bras.

 _Alors ils rentrèrent au royaume, trouvèrent un moyen de sauver le preux Chevalier, vécurent enfants et firent beaucoup d'heureux._

 _Fin._

 _Vous auriez aimé, n'est-ce pas ? Que cette histoire se termine en Comme ça ? Vous auriez simplement fermé le livre, et vous seriez couché, le sourire aux lèvres. Vous auriez rêvé du Mage et du Chevalier, heureux pour toujours, pas vrai ? Leur amour, perdurant au fil des âges._

 _Mais la réalité n'est pas comme ça. Si ceci est un conte, la seule fée que vous rencontrerez ici sera bien la Félonie, fausse créature fantaisiste. La réalité est bien plus cruelle et déchirante, comme le tranchant acéré de l'épée aiguisée. La vérité est souvent triste à entendre, Mesdames et Messieurs ! Partez, fuyez cette tragédie ! Gardez cette joyeuse fin, ne vous encombrez pas de souffrance supplémentaire ! Vous auriez alors fait le bon choix, et vous ne vous réveillerez pas au matin les yeux rouges entouré de mouchoirs usagés. Mais si vous décidez de rester, alors écoutez-nous, Mesdames et Messieurs. Écoutez comment l'amour de deux hommes fut réduit à néant par le Destin, si terrible Destin. Écoutez, et entendez._

 _Entendez._

Le Chevalier, ayant prit dans ses bras le Mage, chuchota quelques paroles réconfortantes pour apaiser la créature tremblante et dégoulinante de sang blottie contre sa poitrine. Dans son corps, les morceaux de fer cognaient et progressaient vers le cœur, lentement mais sûrement. Ça se frayait un sinueux chemin entre les chairs et les nerfs, à l'affût d'un organe à percer, sournoisement. Et ça faisait tic, tic. Et ça pulsait, et les aiguilles mortelles se rapprochaient.

Le Mage, conscient du mal qui rongeait son sauveur, et déchiré par cette nouvelle, usa de ses pouvoirs et les emmena au palais. Se jetant aux pieds du Roi, le Mage Vert supplia le Souverain de lui fournir le Grimoire Du Sage, héritage royal depuis des générations. Seul ce livre pourrait fournir au Mage suffisamment de ressources pour sauver le Chevalier.

 _Le Roi acquiesça immédiatement et fit apporter le Grimoire. Le Chevalier fut sauvé et ils vécurent enfants et firent beaucoup d'heureux._

 _Vous l'auriez voulu ? Si seulement._

Le Souverain était cruel. Ignorant le Chevalier, il fit prestement enfermer le Mage dans les cachots les plus isolés du royaume.

Le Chevalier fut traîné devant le conseil pour "manquement des devoirs à la couronne". Il en résulta le bannissement du brave Chevalier, avec pour tout compagnon l'Archer, son écuyer.

Les deux hommes fuyèrent le royaume, laissant le Mage dans sa prison.

Le temps passait, et déjà, deux lunes s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ des aiguilles de fer. Le Chevalier saignait de ne pouvoir demeurer avec l'être aimé, et il s'affaiblissait de jours en jours. La nuit, il lui semblait entendre les sanglots du Sorcier, et cela faisait le faisait souffrir. Un sentiment de vide immense s'installait, et ses bras se refermaient vainement dans le vent quand il pensait pouvoir enlacer le Mage dans ses rêves.

Tic, tic. Les aiguillons se frayaient un chemin dans le corps malade.

Il se mourrait.

Au matin du dernier jour de la quatrième lune, l'Archer se décida enfin et quitta le Chevalier pour se diriger vers le Palais. Faisant fi des quelques gardes qu'il abattit aisément, il arriva rapidement à la cellule du Mage. Libérant le Sorcier d'une flèche d'argent, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du Trône, où était dissimulé le Grimoire tant convoité.

 _Ils le prirent, rentrèrent au chevet du Chevalier, vécurent enfants et firent beaucoup d'heureux._

 _Foutaises._

Mais le Roi Cruel siégeait toujours. De sa lance enflammée, il transperça l'Archer, qui retomba mollement sur le sol. Son sang se répandit dans les jointures des dalles blanches, tâchant le marbre du liquide rouge. Apercevant ce sinistre spectacle, une Servante aux cheveux de feu se jeta dans l'affrontement avec un hurlement de rage, les joues mouillées de larmes de souffrance. Elle réussit à lancer le Grimoire au Sorcier, et lui cria de s'en aller. Transformé en corbeau, le livre salvateur entre ses serres, le Mage jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui pour apercevoir la Servante tomber au côté de l'Archer, la lance de son Souverain figée au travers de son cœur.

Il s'envola.

 _Il trouva le Chevalier, vécurent enfants et firent beaucoup d'heureux. Illusions._

Ah, comme il aurait aimé arriver avant.

Juste, quelques minutes avant. Quelques secondes, peut-être.

Comme il aurait été doux de sauver le Chevalier, vivre avec lui dans le meilleur du monde.

Mais le Destin est cruel, plus cruel encore que le Roi. Coup du sort, chemin tracé, simple malchance ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque le Mage posa le pied dans la prairie, le premier morceau de métal perçait le cœur épris du Chevalier. Tic, tic.

 _... Vécurent enfants et firent beaucoup d'heureux. Terminus, descendez._

Le Mage se précipita au chevet du Chevalier qui vomissait des caillots rouges et ruisselants de sang dans l'herbe verte. Lançant le Grimoire dans la prairie, le Sorcier prit le visage du Chevalier entre ses mains, laissant le liquide vital pourpre dégouliner sur ses bras, son torse, ses cheveux. Le Mage balbutia quelques mots d'amour, et le Chevalier lui sourit en retour. Mais le temps était passé. Les yeux embués de larmes coulants abondamment sur ses joues creusées, un faible sourire aux lèvres, le visage moucheté du sang de l'Archer et de son unique amour, le Mage se pencha pour embrasser le Chevalier.

Lorsqu'il se releva, le Chevalier avait cessé de respirer. Un air paisible peint sur son visage, du sang ruisselant de sa bouche et de son nez, étendu au milieu de l'herbe verte, là, le Chevalier avait retrouvé l'amour. Si bête avait-il été d'avoir osé aimer, il avait joué avec le Destin et perdu.

Le cri de douleur du Mage résonna dans tout le royaume, faisant trembler les murs et brisant les fenêtres. Faisant pleurer les enfants, gémir les animaux et siffler le vent, le hurlement de souffrance et de tristesse du Sorcier Vert sonnait comme un adieu trop longtemps réprimé.

Soudain, le hurlement se stoppa net, coupé par les irrémédiables lames du Destin.

 _... Et firent beaucoup d'heureux..._

Là haut, dans son palais, le Roi Terrible sourit d'un horrible rictus, les dépouilles de l'Archer et de la Servante à ses pieds.

Là bas, les pleurs des enfants et les gémissements des animaux se stoppaient, pour faire place à un silence funèbre, comme s'ils savaient.

Sss

Et ici. Ici, dans cette clairière. Au milieu de l'herbe verte.

Le Mage, la main sur la lame du Chevalier, appuyant pour faire sortir plus du liquide pourpre de sa poitrine. Un rire étranglé sortit de sa bouche souillée par le sang de son amour. Il se laissa tomber, là, dans l'herbe verte, verte comme les yeux qui avaient diaboliquement brisé la carapace de fer pourtant si épaisse. Là, aux côtés du Chevalier, le Seul, l'Unique qui l'avait aimé et qu'il avait aimé.

Leurs sangs se mêlèrent, formant une flaque aux doux reflets rouges, baignant les corps sans vie.

Réunis. Pour toujours.

 _... Heureux..._

 _Et vous ? Êtes vous heureux ? Avez-vous écouté ? Avez-vous entendu ? Comprenez-vous ?_

 _Mesdames et Messieurs ! Notre conte est intemporel, il reste et restera. C'est la vérité, si terrible et sanglante soit-elle. Le Destin se joue et se jouera de vous, entendez-nous._

 _Ah, vivez, Mesdames et Messieurs ! Vivez tant que vous le pouvez, vivez pour le Chevalier et le Mage, pour la Servante et l'Archer, vivez pour les enfants, les animaux et le vent._

 _Il était une fois, Mesdames et Messieurs ! Une fois, deux corps étendus dans la prairie verdoyante, écoutez. Une fois, deux amants réunis dans la mort. Une fois, le Mage et le_ _Chevalier._

 _Partez !_

 _Partez, Mesdames et Messieurs ! Pas l'ombre d'une bonne fée dans cette histoire, nous vous avions prévenu._

 _Méfiez vous du Destin, sournois maître du Jeu._

 _Méfiez vous, comme ils auraient dû le faire._

 _Le Mage et Le Chevalier._

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Fiouuu. J'ai enfin réussi à sortir ce texte qui me trottait dans la tête depuis genre, trois mois ! Je sais que c'est vachement différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Donnez-moi vos conseils et impressions, parce que je sais pas du tout si ce que j'ai écrit ça vaut le coup... Et surtout si ce type d'écriture vous plaît, et si vous voulez en voir d'autres, dites le moi ! À bientôt j'espère !**

 **Zombiscornu**


End file.
